The Matchmakers
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Erasa and Sharpener try to set up their favorite 'non couple'. But what happens when Gohan and Videl know all about their plan to make them fall for each other? What will they do about it? *2 UP*
1. District

The Matchmakers

By: Panny-Plan

Erasa and Sharpener try to set up their favorite 'non couple'. And what happens when Gohan and Videl know all about their plan to make them fall for each other?

Part One:

****

Fly

__

Fly like a bird, wanna fly away.

I dunno where my home is,

I dunno where my heart is.

-Nelly Furtado

Chapter One: District

A/N: Thanks to **Xolong** for giving me this idea! I think it's going to be great! She gave me this idea a while back, and I was home all day with the flu (thanks for the get well cards, j/k) so I was able to write it! I'm pretty out of it, so please, please don't get too...uh...lets just say, i have no idea. Just r/r and enjoy. Ja ne!

******

"Your late again, Miss Videl." The teacher said. "That's the third time this week. I would hate to see you get punished, but if you don't try to make an effort to get to class on time, then I'm afraid I'll have to schedule an appointment with Dr. Penelope, the school guidance counselor. Understood?"

Videl nodded and stared at her feet for a moment. "Yes professor. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now take your seat so I can continue my lesson." Videl walked up the steps toward a row near the back where Erasa, Sharpener, and Gohan all sat. Erasa was wearing a huge grin on her face.

"You're late, girl." She said. Videl glared at her, then dropped in her usual seat next to Gohan. (a/n: it's her seat now, k?) She brought out paper, a pencil and stared blankly at the board. She saw Gohan scribbling furiously on his paper, glancing up at the teacher ever minute or so.

"What're you working on Gohan?" Videl asked, peeking over his arm. Gohan looked at her then pushed the paper over toward her so she could read it.

Notes.

Videl sighed, and started to copy from his notes. The air was hot in the room, making everyone unbelievably tired. Videl yawned loudly and rested her head on hand.

Erasa looked over at the two who were slowly drifting off into sleep. She giggled, then poked Sharpener with her pencil.

"Ouch, that hurt." He looked at her, then over to Videl. "Oh..." he pause a minute to think what she was saying. "Huh?"

She giggled again. "Silly, look at them."

Sharpener looked at Gohan and Videl again, both starting to sleep. He still didn't get it. "I don't get it."

She rolled her eyes. "Men..." She looked back to make sure that they couldn't hear her talking. "Sharpener, you know how Gohan and Videl always flirt with each other, but never admit it, right?"

He nodded slowly. "But I don't think Gohan has a clue about what he's doing. It's really Videl."

"My point is," she interrupted him, "that they flirt with each other. And you can tell they like each other. They were so meant for each other."

"Didn't you have a crush on him?"

"Not anymore, baka. I'm with you now. But anyway, what do you say about," she paused, "'hooking' them up?" She smiled at his expression. "No, I mean it! What could it possibly do? They like each other, we're their best friends, I don't see what's wrong with it."

"It's messing with people's emotions..." he stopped, then grinned. "Hmm...I like the idea. Tell me more."

"We would do simple little things. Such as lock them in an empty classroom, force them to go to the Prom together...little things. Nothing big. But enough to make them notice each other. And if I have too, I'll handcuff them together."

"Why do you have a pair of handcuffs?" Sharpener asked her. Erasa blushed deep red, and Sharpener blushed a bit as well.

"Well, that solves one thing of out plan. But when should we start?"

Sharpener rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Soon. Defiantly soon. Man, I'm starving! When's lunch!" He looked at the clock. "Not for another hour!" He sank back in his chair. "I'm doomed."

"You sound like Gohan."

"Who sounds like me?" Gohan asked, blinking away sleepy eyes. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Videl yawned. "'Scuse me. I don't know why I'm so tired. Normally I'm just awake and..." she yawned again. "Damnit, I need to get more rest. If Remold comes up here, kick my leg hard, Erasa. G'night."

"Videl you can't go to sleep! You might miss something important! Then you'd be behind, and then I don't think you're father would like that very much! Then your grades would slip and-"

"Quite Mr. Son! I'm trying to teach here!"

Gohan sank down into his seat and blushed furiously. "Oops. Yeah, gomen, sensei."

Videl rested her head on the desk. "Just pipe down Gohan. You're just worried about your grades. My dad doesn't give a flip if my grades drop. All he cares about is his trophies, his body, and his girlfriends." She closed her eyes and began to mumble. "...his trophies, his body and his girlfriends. Damn girlfriends, damn dumb blondes..."

Gohan smiled, and looked back at his little paper. A little doodle of himself, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener existed on the edge of the paper. He smiled and felt a smell of perfume.

"What is that smell?" Erasa asked.

Angela looked at her hurt. "You don't like it? It's my newest one. Mio, mevaune."

"It's revolting." Erasa rested her head on Sharpener's shoulder and sighed. She saw their teacher walking up the row of students. She kicked Videl lightly, then harder.

Videl awoke with a yell of pain. "Ouch! Damnit Erasa! Did you have to kick me so hard!" She looked up and saw their teacher tapping his foot and looking down at her. "Uh, good afternoon, professor."

"Detention, Miss Videl. And don't let me catch you sleeping in my class again."

Videl sighed. Sharpener leaned in and whispered into Erasa's ear, "You call them 'meant to be'? Goody-too-shoes and miss fighter over here?"

"You remember Gohan at the tournament. He fights good too. Now leave me alone. I need to get my work done."

"Fine."

Erasa looked over at Gohan and giggled. He was looking out the window, his eyes half closed. She looked back and Sharpener and smirked. 

"Operation Grape Vine is a go."

*******

A/N: Sorry if it was a bit short. But I really don't feel well! Yes Erasa and Sharpener were a couple. He had to be in here, but he couldn't be hitting on Videl! Otherwise, I would have made him die when Vegeta blew up half of the stands that the tournament. Well, r/r please! Thanks!

((~Panny-Plan~)) 


	2. Prcedure #1: The Movie

The Matchmakers

By: Panny-Plan

Chapter Two: Procedure #1

A/N: Hello! You guys are too sweet! Thanks! That's the most reviews I ever got with on chapter! I'm going to make this one longer. I'm so glad you guys like it so much! Please r/r!

*******

Erasa shut the heavy steel door behind her. She looked around the dark room, the checked her watch. "Where is he?" She began to walk down the deserted hall, looking at the school's trophies, plaques, and other awards that were won by jocks and preps.

"Looking for me?"

A pair of strong arms grabbed behind her waist and a hand clamed over her mouth. Erasa screamed, then looked at her attacker. He released her and she hit him over the head. "Sharpener, you baka!" She smoothed her clothes, then kicked his leg one more time. "You know that could have been pretty bad."

"What would you have done?" He was grinning.

She scowled then, "Something...but this is about setting up Gohan and Videl. What should we do?"

Sharpener rubbed his chin. He looked around the school, then back to Erasa. "I have no idea..." He looked down at her, then past her head. He read the sign, then a huge grin pasted to his face. "...I have an idea..."

"Do you mind to share it?"

"Maybe...it might work...what do you think, Erasa?" Sharpener asked, mumbling to himself.

"I haven't even HEARD the idea YET! Are you going to share?" She tapped her foot. She was getting to impatient to keep dating this boy.

"Sure, sure." He bent down and whispered something into her ear. She grinned and nodded. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You think it'll work?" She nodded. "I told you I was a genus."

"And that's why you're failing math. Sure, Sharpener."

*~*~*

Videl walked into the foyer of her mansion, to find her father sitting in his favorite lazy chair. He was holding a crystal glass with gold wine. He watched himself in the mirror, muttering silently to himself.

She shook her head. _I wonder what he would do if I dated somebody...that would be funny,_ she thought. She walked towards him, then stopped when she saw he wasn't alone.

"Katie. What are you doing here?" Videl asked, sincerely hoping for the answer that she knew she wasn't going to hear. 

"Katie will spend dinner with us tonight." His voice was slightly slurred. "So don't make any plans with those little friends of yours. Tonight we're having a big family dinner."

"She's not part of the family," Videl muttered. She could understand why her dad kept going back to Katie; she had to be his favorite. With long tanned legs and chestnut hair, what guy would like her? Even Sharpener had admitted. And now she couldn't leave? What kind of hell hole was this?

"Uh, dad? Could I talk to you? Alone?" she added. Hercule shook his head.

"There ain't nothing you can't say in front of Katie too."

Videl gritted her teeth, and forced too look into the sparkling green eyes of Katie. "Dad, this is VERY important. Please?" Was she begging now?

"Fine. Be back in a second, Katie." He stepped out of his chair, and then followed his daughter back into the foyer. "What is it?"

"Dad, there is-"

"Look at this!" He pointed to the mirror in the hall and flexed his muscles. "Aren't I fine?"

"Uh, dad-"

"The world champion, the man who beat the worst creature in the world is right here in my living room. Now Videl, why waste his time?"

Videl shot her father a look. _He must me more drunk than I thought._ "Dad, this is real quick-"

"ERRRGGGGG!" Hercule grunted in front of himself and stroke poses. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Dad, there is-"

"A carnival! Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner! On May 26, the day I beat cell, I will have a carnival after the parade! I will call it, THE HERCULE CARNIVAL!" He struck another pose.

Videl rolled her eyes, and the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? I swear if this is somebody selling something then-"

"Whoa! Chill, girl! It's me, Erasa!" Erasa yelled from the other end of the line. Videl let out a low moan. Erasa...what did she want?

"What do you want, Erasa?"

"I THOUGHT we could go to the movies. All four of us. And Gohan." Erasa couldn't help but smile when she said his name. "Are you in?"

"I'm in. Just no cheesy chick flicks. I'll do anything to get away from my dad and Katie." She shuddered. 

"You're dad's dating Katie again? Oh man. Well, meet us at the theater at seven. Call Gohan and ask him. Okay?"

"Okay." Videl hung up the phone. She looked back toward her father, then sighed. It was to much. It wasn't worth it.

*~*~*

Gohan walked into the kitchen, following the smell of his mother's cooking. The food was forming steam which was forming a hand that wanted Gohan to follow. Gohan came to the conclusion he was either very hungry, or very sick. Either way he couldn't resist some of Chi-Chi's cooking to make him feel better.

Chichi hovered over the stove of her famous fried rice recipe, that only she and Bulma know. And only she can perform.

Goten smiled at the table at his brother, then continued to color messily in his coloring book. "Hiya nichan! What'd you doing?"

Gohan snapped out of his trance, and looked at his younger brother. "Uh, nothing Goten. I'm just hungry. Mom, is dinner almost ready? I'm starved!"

"It'll be done in a minute," she snapped. "But while it's finishing, go clean up Gohan."

Gohan nodded, but looked at Goten. "Shouldn't Goten clean up to?"

"Nope!" Goten chirped. "Mamma already said was squeaky clean!"

"GO clean up, Gohan."

"Hai." Gohan walked down the hall into a small bathroom. He turned the facet gently, trying not to break it. Water poured out. He sighed, and lathered his hands with soap, then rinsed them off.

"GOHAN! TELEPHONE! HURRY UP! It's almost time for dinner." Chichi told him. Gohan finished drying off his hands and walked back into the kitchen. He took the phone his mother was holding, and pulled it up to his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gohan! It's me, Videl."

"Hey Videl." Chichi leaned over her son's shoulder to try to hear what they were saying.

"Okay. Erasa, Sharpener, and me are all going to see a movie. You want to come?" Gohan looked at the clock. 6:38 p.m. Dinner...movie...dinner...movie...movie.

"Uh, let me ask my mom." Gohan set down the phone and walked over to his mother. Chichi went back to her working on the dinner. "Um, mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Gohan. Make it quick." She turned around. "What do you need?"

"Well, Videl and some other people are going to the movies tonight. Can I go with them?"

Chichi thought a moment. "This _Videl _character sure seems to call you lot. What's she like?" (a/n: she met Videl, but she doesn't know the REAL Videl remember she thought Videl was a hussy who wanted to date Gohan?...you know, the one Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener know?)

Gohan thought for a moment. What was Videl like? "Well, she's into fighting, she's a bit pushy, oh she thinks she knows everything-"

"Is she pretty?"

Gohan fell over. He stood back up, blushing to the roots of his hair. "Uh, er, well, mom, um...I haven't really noticed."

"How can you not notice if somebody was pretty? When I met her she was all bandaged up from fighting and had that horrible attitude I didn't want to notice if she was pretty."

"I suppose she's pretty."

"Are you pretty?"

Gohan whirled around to see Goten on the phone. Goten was smiling, so big and bright. But there was a smirk behind the smile.

"What?"

"I asked if you were pretty. Are you going to marry my nichan? He likes you, cuz he's blushing right now. Hey! Gohan! Gimme that back! Gimme! Ouch! Gohan! Mamma! Not the frying pan! Please! Ma-"

Videl stared in horror at her phone. What the hell happened over there at the Son house? Sure she had been a couple of times, but what happened when they were alone? She dreaded to think. 

"Videl? You there?"

Videl blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah...what's going on over there? Is your mother really hitting Goten with a frying pan?"

Gohan chuckled. "No. She only did that to my dad. So, I can come. What time should I be at the theater?"

"Seven. And not a second late, mister."

"I'm always on time."

"Sure. Bye Gohan."

"Bye Videl."

Gohan hung up and looked at Goten. He was running around the table.

"No! Mamma please!"

*~*~*

He was late. Videl met up with Erasa and Sharpener at seven outside Satan City Theater. Now they were waiting for Gohan, who claimed he was never late. Now he is.

Gohan came running down the street, fast as he could. He stopped in front of them to rest. He put his hands on his knees and caught his breath. "Gomen nasai, you guys. But I h-had to help my mom with the dishes..."

"Mamma's boy." Sharpener said, then helped him to his feet. "Come on you two. Erasa, you better have not bought us chick-flick movies. Or I swear..."

"It's not a chick-flick! I would have gone with my mom if I wanted to see one. Not with you three! Dear Kami, what has the world come to?"

Gohan and Videl exchanged glances. They entered the movie theater, and Erasa handed the man the four ticket stubs. He hand them back and smiled. "To your left."

Erasa turned to Videl. "Hey, why don't me and Sharpener get the sodas and popcorn, and you guys save us seats! Get some dear the back. Okay, what do you guys want to eat? Hurry, hurry! The movie starts in like five seconds!"

"Why do you want us to sit in the back."

Sharpener put a hand on Erasa's shoulder. "I want to sit in the back. It hurts my eyes to sit in the front. Alright with you, Videl?"

"Fine," she muttered.

"Okay, what do you guys want?"

Videl spoke up. "Medium popcorn, medium coke. And gummy bears." (a/n: I'm out of ideas, here)

"I guess I'll have a large popcorn, large drink, and a big bag of candy." 

Erasa grinned. "That's our Gohan. Now guys, go! Or we won't find seats! See you in a few minutes!"

Videl and Gohan walked to the left of the theater and stopped in front of an entrance. "This sounds interesting. _A Knight's Slayer._ Hmm. At least Erasa didn't pick some stupid chick-flick."

They entered just as the lights were going down. Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him toward the back of the theater, where she suspected Sharpener would have liked to sit. She settled herself down, and watched the movie begin.

**__**

***In The Movie***

"Derrick, I...I...I don't think I'll make it. This is just...to much for me to bear!" 

"Don't worry, my love. Nothing will come to you. I won't let you get into harm's way."

**__**

***In Real Life***

"Damnit Erasa! She tricked us! And where are they with my popcorn? I'm hungry."

Gohan rubbed his head. "I guess they'll be here in a while." He checked his watch. "It's been thirty minutes already," he sad sheepishly.

"Damn them. At least she didn't leave me alone."

Gohan wasn't sure that was a complement or and insult. SO he just shrugged and looked back at the screen. 

It's how it was for the rest of the movie. Near the end, the man was about to die, and he said his final words to the woman he loved. 

**__**

***In The Movie****

"I'll always...love you. Don't...forget...me..."

"No! Derrick! COME BACK!"

"I...love..."

**Kiss**

**__**

***In Real Life***

"Gohan?"

"Yeah Videl?"

"This movie is actually sweet."

"I think so too."

"Gohan?"

"Uh huh?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Me too. What?"

"You go first, Gohan."

Gohan rubbed his neck. Thank Kami for the dim lights, or else she would have known how much he was blushing right then. He looked at her. Her eyes were on him, and they were starring at her through the darkness. Gohan was positive she could see perfectly well in the dark. "I...uh..."

"What?"

He looked at the screen. If the couple wasn't kissing, it'd be slightly easier to tell her this. "Uh..."

The lights came on.

"The movie's over already?" Videl asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gohan smiled her way. She smiled lightly. "Let's go find Erasa and sharpener and grill them. Okay with you?"

"Okay with me? Gohan, that's sounds great! Let's go!"

They left the theater, and saw Erasa and Sharpener sitting on a bench, helping themselves to her popcorn and sharing a drink. Videl walked right up, and looked at them. She tapped her foot and they looked up at her.

"Hey, Videl! How was the movie?"

"You wouldn't know." She answered stubbornly. "What gives leaving me and Gohan in there all by ourselves?"

"Okay, we bought the popcorn and junk," Erasa explained, "but _someone_ got his chocolate candy on our tickets, so we couldn't remember which theater it was. SO we went into this horrible movie called Beijing For Craft and it was horrible. We didn't mean to leave you guys alone, it just sort of...happened. We'll make it up for you."

"You can make it up for me by giving me my popcorn." Videl snatched a full bag and began to munch on it. 

Gohan sighed.

They walked out of the theater together, and Sharpener placed and arm around Erasa's shoulder. He looked at Gohan and Videl walking together. "Damn."

*~*~*

"How was the movie, Gohan?" Chichi asked as soon as Gohan entered his home. It was nine o' clock, and his mother had sat up to wait for him again.

"Fine, mom. I'm going to bed." Gohan must have been walking around in a daze, because Chichi looked at him funny. 

"Are you all right?"

Gohan snapped out. "yeah, I'm fine, mom. Good night!" He disappeared upstairs to dream about never ending dreams of a certain somebody.

"There is defiantly something going on in that boy's mind." Chichi concluded. "And I'm going to find out what."

*******  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! I'm so happy all of you love this! I tried to make this longer, but obviously I didn't make it THAT much longer...please r/r! I'm becoming spoiled! Gimme reviews! Heh, ignore me. Hope you like it! It's not over yet! Chichi is going to find out before Gohan and Videl do! Enjoy! Ja ne!

__

NEXT CHAPTER: Erasa and Sharpener strike again...except this time with marshal arts... See how Videl reacts to something surprising... 


End file.
